The present invention relates to a process management in a information processing system development, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically acquiring and editing process management information in a computer system which supports an information processing system development.
As a known prior art automation of process management in an information processing system development, in a software development, for example, as described in JP-A-61-194532, actual results of works are mechanically read from the number of lines of programs created by respective programmers and stored into a storage unit as process management information. Then, a process manager refers to the storage unit to know a software development situation.
The above-mentioned prior art process management system, however, implies the following problems:
(1) Since process management information is extracted by counting the number of lines included in developed programs, it is not possible to collect process management information when creating documents such as specifications which may be generated in an information processing system development other than programs;
(2) The kinds of automatically collectable process management information are fixed, and therefore the process manager cannot specify them;
(3) Since collected process management information is to be destined to a predetermined storage unit, a destination storage unit cannot be freely specified; and
(4) Collected process management information is to be stored at a fixed time, so that a process manager cannot freely set a required time.